


Safe in L.A.

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, tourfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Junhong's favorite napping place is Jongup's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Using this one to fill the "sharing a bed" space in the [B.A.P. Abridged Trope Bingo](http://pisudori-play.livejournal.com/37300.html) game :D
> 
> (goddammit this was supposed to be porn SORRY PROMPTER /o\\)

"Hyung, change the channnelllll," Junhong whines, chin digging into Jongup's thigh. They're finally in their hotel after almost 24 hours of traveling, bus to airport to plane to other airport to other plane to van to solid ground. It's raining outside, and Los Angeles still doesn't seem like a real place, even though they can see the Hollywood sign up on the hills if they look closely enough. Jongup feels like he's still on the plane, still dreaming. 

"What, you don't like gardening?" Jongup says, and pushes the button on the remote. It raises the volume, so he tries again, and gets it right on the second try. American remotes have a lot of buttons. 

Not that Korean remotes don't, it's just that he doesn't know what any of these symbols mean. He'd thought it would be self explanatory, but he's quickly starting to realize that it isn't. Youngjae had almost taken a header down the "Up" escalator before a tired Daehyun pulled him back from the brink. Jongup is slightly worried about what other excitements lie in store. He's already watched Junhong run away in terror from what seemed to be an icemaker, but which rumbled and crackled like it was about to fall to pieces when you pressed the button.

It's 2:36 in the morning, so their entertainment options are limited. Jongup flips through sports channels, science channels, news and weather before settling on a re-run of one of the Fast and the Furious movies. It's full of explosions, but whatever. Jongup's too tired to care, and Junhong can fall asleep anywhere, during anything. 

"Better," Junhong says. He shifts so he can see the tv screen more comfortably. He's curled up around Jongup's legs, head in his lap as usual. Jongup leans back against the pillows, running his fingers absently through Junhong's hair. 

It's never seemed weird that they do this, although Jongup is starting to think that it might be. At first it had just been the easiest way Jongup could think of to calm their maknae down; he's never underestimated the power of touch. Then Junhong had gotten used to it, choosing Jongup as his own personal pillow time and time again, and Jongup could never find it in himself to complain. 

Didn't want to complain, if he's being honest with himself. 

But now they're here, rain beating down on the windowpanes and the light pollution of LA tucked away safely behind blackout curtains and Jongup wonders if this really _is_ okay, now that Junhong is 16 and taller and handsomer than he is. 

"Junhong-ah," Jongup mumbles, opening his eyes. He doesn't remember closing them. Junhong is nestled in his lap, one arm thrown across Jongup's legs. 

"Eh?" Junhong says, rolling on his back so he can blink sleepily at Jongup. Sometimes Jongup wonders if Junhong really understands how beautiful he is, beyond all the swagger and the jokes and the way he teases the older hyungs about how they're already over the hill. Jongup suspects that someday in the not-too-distant future they won't have a maknae to tease anymore, but he likes to pretend that's never going to happen. 

Jongup brushes Junhong's hair out of his eyes, the blue already starting to fade out into silver after they'd both taken showers to rinse off 24 hours of traveling grime. "Is this weird?"

"Your face?" Junhong reaches up, flicking Jongup on the nose, and Jongup can't help laughing. 

"No," Jongup says, catching Junhong's hand in the air before it can cause any more damage, and setting it back down where it belongs. "Just. Don't you want your own bed?" 

Junhong frowns at him, like Jongup has suddenly started speaking in French.

"Why would I want my own bed?" Junhong says. "We always share." 

"I know," Jongup says. He doesn't add, _and even for this band, that's kind of weird_. They all share occasionally--even Himchan and Bbang, although Jongup thinks-- _hopes_ \--that Himchan puts clothing on first. It's just that even Daehyun and Youngjae definitely don't sleep in the same bed every hotel night, the way Junhong and Jongup do. It's become routine, just like this part has--Junhong snuggling as close as he can get, falling asleep in Jongup's lap with a small smile on his face. 

"I just thought--you're growing up," Jongup says, and then winces, because he sounds like someone's father about to take away their favorite toy. Junhong gives him an incredulous look. 

"Is this about the other day?" Junhong says. "I told you. There was only one towel, I had to use my clothes to dry off."

"No," Jongup says, rolling his eyes. "I've seen it a million times, like I care if I walk into a hotel room and see your naked ass. That was just _funny_." 

"Less funny to me," Junhong mutters. "Anyone could have been in that hallway!"

"At least you weren't facing the door," Jongup says, grinning down at him. 

"I would have killed you," Junhong says solemnly. "We'd just give all your dance parts to Himchan. The fans would never notice." Jongup starts laughing, tired giggles welling up at the thought of Himchan breakdancing. It's not that he doesn't think Himchan is capable of it, but--well, okay, no, he really doesn't think Himchan could breakdance if his life depended on it. 

"Pabo," Jongup says affectionately, pushing Junhong's hair out of his eyes again. 

"Do _you_ think it's weird?" Junhong says suddenly, catching Jongup's hand and holding on. 

Jongup bites his lip, trying to think of what to say. He doesn't want to give up the way Junhong rolls over and cuddles up next to him in the middle of the night, nose pressed into Jongup's hair. He doesn't want to give up the way he gets to wake up to Junhong's grumpy, miserable, adorable face in the mornings, or on tickling Junhong until he gets out of bed and throws his pillow at Jongup's face.

If Junhong starts sleeping in his own bed...Jongup won't have any of that. He's privately come to his own (slightly worrying) conclusions about his feelings for Junhong, but he's always been the type to let sleeping dogs lie. 

But--maybe it's not the same for Junhong. And if it isn't, well, then isn't he just taking advantage? 

"I think it's...different," is what Jongup settles on, eventually. 

"Different." 

"Yeah." 

Junhong looks up at him warily. "Is that code for, 'it's time to stop being a dumb little maknae and start sleeping in your own bed?' "

"I don't think you're exactly a little maknae anymore," Jongup says, trying not to grin. He kicks somewhere in the direction of Jongup's ankles.

"But that's what it means."

"No it means--" Jongup lets his head fall back against the pillows again, runs a hand through his hair tiredly. "It means it's different and I like it but I don't know if you do, and I don't want you to feel like you have to, or that we won't be friends if you don't want to." 

"That might be the longest sentence I've ever heard you say, and I don't even know what it means," Junhong says. "Is this about me taking naps in your lap or something? Because you're just--more comfortable. I like you better than the other hyungs." He breaks eye contact suddenly, looking up at the ceiling instead of at Jongup's face. 

"Sure," Jongup says quietly. "Yeah, something like that." 

Junhong is staring up at him with the most peculiar expression on his face, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth like he's thinking hard about a rhyme or a move or some choreo. Jongup closes his eyes, because he'd rather not see the part where Junhong finally puts two and two together and decides to sleep in his own bed from now on. 

He doesn't think Junhong will blame him, it's just--it's going to be weird for a while. 

Suddenly he's aware of Junhong shifting, and then hot breath against his mouth, far too close to be casual. Jongup opens his eyes to ask, but before he can say anything Junhong kisses him, soft and unpracticed. 

Jongup can feel himself smiling into the kiss. Before Junhong can get any ideas about how Jongup is laughing at him or something, he lets his hand trail up, over Junhong's shoulder and into his hair, cupping the side of his jaw. He nips at Junhong's lips and then runs his tongue over Junhong's bottom lip softly. Junhong makes a surprised noise, deepening the kiss. Jongup waits until Junhong's tried that out on him before pushing for more, before licking at the seam of his lips until Junhong whimpers quietly and opens up under Jongup's mouth. 

It's new and it's perfect and familiar all at once, Jongup thinks, as Junhong is doing his best to scramble on top of him so they can get a better angle. Junhong's cheeks are flushed and he's smiling and if Jongup knows their maknae he's in for at least another hour of Junhong demanding that Jongup teach him his moves, just like they've done so many times before. 

Jongup holds still while Junhong pulls back and then leans in, hovering over Jongup until he's slowly--carefully--opening up Jongup's mouth with his own. Jongup gives in and lets himself make a tiny noise, because Junhong's weight on top of him is just right and this is far, far more than he ever dreamed of. 

"Did I do that right?" Junhong whispers, when he pulls back. His eyes are bright. 

"Yeah," Jongup whispers back, kissing him again just for the hell of it. "Yeah, it was perfect."


End file.
